Compositions that include antigens can be employed to stimulate immunity to disease consequent to or infection from exposure to an organism that includes the antigen. Antigens employed in compositions to stimulate immunity, specifically protective immunity to a particular disease, often resemble the disease-causing organism from which the antigen is a source. Compositions that include antigens may also include adjuvants that augment the immune response to the antigen to maximize the production of antibodies that neutralize the related antigen in a disease-causing organism. Recombinant DNA technology has been employed to generate fusion proteins that include antigens and Toll-like Receptor agonists, specifically, flagellin, which is a Toll-like Receptor δ agonist, to augment an immune response to the antigen. However, not all antigens are suitable for existing formats of fusion proteins to flagellin. Therefore, a need exists for new and improved designs of fusion protein that include flagellin and an antigen for use in methods of stimulating an immune response, specifically a protective immune response to the antigen.